


익명의 뱀파이어로부터

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Letter form, M/M, 루이레스타, 편지 형식
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 한 수족관에 배달된, 익명의 뱀파이어로부터의 편지





	익명의 뱀파이어로부터

**Author's Note:**

> 브랫톰 앤솔로지 'Film Credit'에 실었던 글.   
> 레스타가 쓰는 편지 형식을 띄고 있습니다.

수족관 관리자님께

 

안녕하신가, 관리자님? 뭐 그다지 안녕하지 못할 것이라고 예상하네. 지난 화요일에 있었던 무단 침입 건으로 많이 바쁜 것 같더군. 그렇지만 잠시만 짬을 내서 이 편지를 읽어주면 고맙겠다. 다름 아닌 그 건에 관한 이야기거든. 

먼저 내 소개를 해야겠군. 나는 뱀파이어다. 이름을 밝힐 수 없는 처지라는 것은 이해를 좀 해주길 바란다. 원칙적으로 우리 뱀파이어들은 인간들에게 그 존재를 드러내선 안 돼. 사실 나는 오래전부터 그 고리타분한 규칙을 어겨온 탕아야. 그러나 이번 건에 관해서는 내 이름을 밝히지 않는 편이 좋을 것 같더군. 혹시 이 편지가 증거 같은 것으로 채택될지도 모르잖나. 흠, 내 이름을 말하지 않는 대신 우리 종족에 대한 힌트는 약간 주도록 하지. 서점에서 『뱀파이어와의 인터뷰』나 『뱀파이어 레스타』라는 제목의 책을 찾아봐. 나와 밀접하게 연관된 자가 쓴 우리 종족의 이야기다. 대부분 진실이다. 그러나 믿든 믿지 않든 그건 당신 자유야. 아마 당신한테는 이 편지의 첫 대목을 읽는 순간부터 믿음과 불신 사이의 아슬아슬한 줄타기가 시작되었겠지? 그것참 재미있어.

아, 말이 샜어. 내가 당신에게 이 편지를 쓰게 된 이유는 간단하다. 지난 화요일 일에 당신네가 꽤나 골머리를 썩이고 있는 것 같더군. 최근에 수족관 근처를 몇 번 지날 일이 있었다. 그때, 자정이 다 되어 가는 시간이었음에도 보안관들과 경찰들이 문 앞을 지키고 있더라. 여전히 지난주에 있었던 그 무단 침입 사건을 조사하고 있는 눈치였다. 사과부터 하지. 내가 그랬어. 정확히는 그 일을 저지른 건 나와 내 뱀파이어 동료다. 미안해, 당신네 인간들을 그토록 골치 아프게 할 의도는 전혀 아니었다. 사실 그렇게 철저히 조사하고 어쩌고 할 일이 아니야. 이 말 하나를 하지 못해 얼마나 답답했는지! 

그럼 본격적으로 그 날의 경위를 이야기해주도록 하지. 기억하고 있는지 모르겠지만 지난 화요일은 봄비가 추적추적 내리는 습한 날이었다. 나도 내 동료도 그다지 배가 고프지 않았다. 사실 나는 약간 허기가 진 상태였고, 식사를 거의 즐기지 않는 내 동료는 간신히 굶주림에서 벗어난 상태였다. 그러나 우리는 사냥 나가고 싶은 마음이 없었어. 비가 왔잖나. 빗물에 옷을 망가뜨리길 싫어하는 것은 인간이나 뱀파이어나 같다. 어찌 되었든 꽤나 낭만적인 밤이더군. 추적추적 길을 적시는 빗소리를 들으며 집구석에 앉아 있기는 너무 분위기 좋은 날이었다. 그래서 나는 그(편의상 내 동료 뱀파이어를 이렇게 칭하도록 하지)에게 어디 괜찮은 곳이나 놀러 가지 않겠냐고 제안했다. 가령 수족관 같은 곳 말이야. 지나가면서 당신네 수족관을 몇 번 본 적이 있었는데 외형부터 크고 아름답더군. 

처음부터 무턱대고 침입할 생각은 아니었다. 나는 인간들을 존중하는 고상한 뱀파이어야. 단언컨대 내가 그와 함께 나가기로 했을 때, 수족관이 개장해 있었다면 우리도 정당하게 티켓을 사고 들어갔을 거다. 그런데 수족관은 꽤 이른 시간에 문을 닫던 걸? 요즈음처럼 낮이 길어지는 시기에는 황혼이 채 지기도 전에 말이다. 우리는 뱀파이어잖나. 해가 떠 있는데, 거기다 아직 노을 녘도 아닌데 활동할 수는 없지. 그래서 그 방법밖엔 없었다. 그러니 무단 침입은 당신네의 멋진 수족관에 꼭 가고 싶었던 내 의지의 발현이라고 생각해주면 좋겠네.

나는 그러했지만 내 동료는 수족관 나들이라는 아이디어를 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 대부분의 뱀파이어들이 그렇듯 그도 인간 세계에 침범해 그들의 질서를 어지럽히는 일을 좋아하지 않지. 뭐, 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 뱀파이어 계의 질서 파괴자인 나를 많이 사랑하지만. 

그는 내 생각에 처음부터 반대했어. 아직도 그 잔소리를 생생하게 떠올릴 수 있을 정도라니까. 또 미친 소리를 하는군, 그건 무단 침입 죄야. 인간들이 수색해서 우리를 찾아낼지도 몰라, 내 말 듣고 있어? 철 좀 들어, 어쩌고저쩌고…… 뻔하고 시시한 비난이었지. 그와 나는 아주 오랜 시간을 같이 살아왔다. 당신이 상상도 못 할 만큼 길고 다사다난한 생이었다. 끝이 존재하지 않는 흡혈귀의 삶 속에서 이런 부류의 다툼은 제법 잦다. 그와 나는 닮았지만, 너무나 다르거든. 그래도 갈등은 갈등이다. 여러 번, 오래 겪었다고 해서 그것이 축소되거나 하찮게 느껴지지는 않더군. 그토록 오래 서로를 겪었어도 그와 싸우게 될 때면 항상 마음이 아파. 

그 날 밤도 격하게 싸웠다. 함께 밤의 낭만을 즐기러 놀러 나가고 싶었을 뿐인데 그렇게 화를 낼 것은 뭐람. 종래에 나는 기분이 조금 상했다. 그래서 제멋대로 소리치고야 말았지. 나는 갈 거야. 가서 상어라도 잡아 오지 뭐! (물론 허세였어. 당신네 동물들을 훔쳐오거나 해를 가할 생각은 추호도 없었으니) 

내 도발에 그의 녹빛 눈은 삽시간에 차갑게 가라앉았다. 그가 지치고 짜증이 난 표정으로 마악 입을 열려던 순간 나는 우리 집의 커다란 창문 바깥으로 휙 나가버리고 말았지. 

아름다운 밤이었다. 주황빛 가로등과 젖은 거리가 운치 있게 어우러졌어. 모든 도시가 봄비로 살짝 젖어 있는 뉴올리언스의 어느 밤. 아, 나는 정말 이곳을 사랑해. 

자정에 가까운 시간이어서인지 그토록 동화 같은 밤이었음에도 거리는 한적했다. 덕분에 뱀파이어의 능력을 마음껏 쓸 수 있었다. 나는 초자연적인 빠르기로 폴짝폴짝 뛰며 길을 가로질러 갔다. 우리 종족의 움직임은 곡예와 같아. 만약 누군가가 당시의 나를 보았다면 나자빠졌을 거다. 게다가 화가 난 다른 초자연적인 존재가 내 뒤를 쫓아오고 있었거든. 하는 수 없이 나를 말리러 따라온 내 동료였다. 나는 그를 놀리고 싶어 잡힐 듯 말 듯 속도를 조절했다. 하지만 너무 속력을 내지는 않도록 주의했지. 나는 그보다 훨씬 권능이 강한 뱀파이어니 너무 과하게 내 능력을 쓰면 그가 따라오지 못할 테니까. 

잠시 후에 나는 당신네 수족관 앞에 도착했다. 내부로 연결되는 철문은 아주 단단히 잠겨 있더군. 나는 어둠에 잠긴 수족관 외벽을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 결국 여기까지 와서 들어가지 못하는 건가, 그런 생각이 들었어. 

어느새 내 동료도 뒤에 다가와 있었지. 그는 분노한 표정이었다가 내가 닫힌 문 앞에서 망연자실하고 있는 모습을 보곤 비웃었다. 거봐, 이건 불가능해. 돌아가자. 그렇지만 내가 곤경에 부딪힐 때마다 그리 쉽게 좌절했다면, 어디 뱀파이어 계의 난봉꾼이라는 별명이 붙었겠어? 나는 강한 뱀파이어야. 당시에도 자기 암시를 걸며 자물쇠가 있을 법한 문고리를 노려보았다. 그리고 정신을 집중했다. 내가 인간들을 죽이고, 물체에 불을 붙일 때처럼. 보이지 않는 손이 눈앞의 물건을 조종한다고 상상하며 말이다. 내가 가진 권능 정도라면 잠긴 문도 열 수 있을 테지, 아마.

내 생각은 맞았다. 몇 초 뒤에 찰칵하고 자물쇠가 풀리는 소리가 나더니 문이 열렸다. (아, 여기서 당신네들의 관리 실수는 없었다는 점을 확언해 줄 수 있겠군. 자물쇠는 단단히 걸어 잠겨 있었고, 아주 튼튼해 보였어. 내가 지나치게 강한 뱀파이어라는 것이 문제였을 뿐이야.) 나를 비웃으며 내가 하는 행동을 지켜보고 있던 그의 표정이 굳었다. 그는 정말 불가능하다고 생각했던 모양이야. 하하, 순진한 내 사랑. 이번에는 내가 그를 비웃어주며 안으로 들어갔어. 

입구로 들어서자마자 보이는 수조는 어둠에 잠겨 있었다. 내가 뱀파이어라서 망정이지 인간들이라면 무단 침입을 해도 감상을 제대로 하지 못했을 거야. 아마 처음으로 본 수조는 열대어 수조였던 것 같다. 어둠 속에서 오색의 물고기들이 천천히 유영하고 있었다. 수족관이라, 그곳에 간지 몇십 년 만인지 모르겠군. 내가 두 자식 뱀파이어와 함께 살 무렵에는 이런 곳이 존재하지 않았다. 오랜 동면에서 깨어난 후에도 이런저런 일로 바빠서 수족관을 즐기러 올 시간이 없었다. 한두 번은 가본 적 있는 것 같지만 아주 잠깐의 시간이었다. 그 날처럼 온전히 그곳을 즐기기 위해 가본 것은 처음이었어. 

그나저나 참 대단하고 잔인한 발상이야. 세계 온갖 곳의 바다 생물을 모아다 한 지붕 아래에 살게 하다니. 자연을 탐구하길 좋아하는 내 다른 동료가 이 모습을 보았더라면…… 흠, 좋아했을지 싫어했을지 잘 상상이 안 가는군. 나로 말할 것 같으면 아주 상반된 감정이 들었다. 그건 정말 황홀한 물의 감옥이었다. 온 세상의 강과 바다를 한 조각씩 훔쳐와 작디작은 건물에 가두는 것은 잔혹하지. 끝없이 흘러야 하는 물을, 끝없는 그곳에서 헤엄쳐야 하는 이들을 속박해 둔 거잖나. 당신네들이 더 잘 알고 있을 거야. 관리도 쉽지 않아 보이던걸. 그렇지만 인간의 도시 한가운데에 재현한 바다는 참 매력적이다. 매력이라는 말은 부족하군. 그건 마치 한 편의 휴식 같았어. 그래서 나는 신이 났고 슬펐다. 

내 동료는 완전히 불호 쪽이었다. 음… 수족관에 대해 불호라기보다는 내게 진절머리가 났던 것 같다. 그가 나를 그 곳에서 끌어낼 수 있었다면 그랬을 거야. 하지만 그는 그만큼 강하지 않았지. 결국 그는 뱀파이어적 빠르기로 이곳저곳을 뛰어다니는 나를 쫓아다니며 잔소리를 퍼부어야 했다. 그는 화를 내다 못해 애원했다. 하마터면 그 애처로움에 질 뻔했지. 그렇지만 내가 수고스럽게 당신네 수족관까지 온 이유는 그와 ‘함께’ 낭만적인 밤을 ‘즐기기’ 위해서잖아? 그만둘 수는 없었어. 

아 정말, 그가 얼마나 내 귀를 따갑게 했는지 몰라. 정적이 흐르는 그곳에서 배경 음악인 줄 알았다니까. 지금이라도 특정 수조 앞에 서면 그의 잔소리를 떠올릴 수 있을 것 같다. 내가 산호초 수조를 구경하고 있을 때, 그들의 흥미로운 모양과 색깔에 감탄하고 있을 때 그는 옆에서 나를 설득하려 애썼다. 지금이라도 나가자. 지금 나가면 아무도 눈치 못챌 거야. 산호초를 지나 풀숲처럼 꾸며진 열대 정글 수조에 다다랐을 땐 그 말이 조금 격해졌지. 어디까지 가는 거야? 더 이상은 가면 안 돼. 내 말 듣고 있어? 그리고 해양 포유류 수조를 지날 때쯤에 그는 머리끝까지 화가 나 있었다. 분노에 차서 내 이름을 부르며 저주를 퍼부었지. 넌 지옥에 떨어질 놈이야! 네 마음대로 해. 네가 무슨 일에 처해도 신경 쓰지 않을 테니까! 

나는 잠든 수달들을 흥미롭게 관찰하고 있었다. 동글동글하게 생긴 녀석들이 구석에 기어들어가 자는 모습은 퍽 귀엽더군. 이런 동물들을 보면 인간일 적에 키웠던 내 사냥개들이 그리워져. 개나 한 마리 입양할까 봐. 동료의 분노를 대충 흘려들으며 그렇게 대꾸했다. 그는 잔뜩 삐쳤는지 반응조차 없었어. 재밌는 건, 그러면서도 그가 나를 놔두고 먼저 돌아가 버리지는 않았다는 거야. 그도 한밤중의 수족관이 마음에 든 모양이었다. 

불현듯 앞서 걸어가던 그가 입을 다물었다. 내가 무슨 감상을 이야기하든 잔소리를 퍼붓던 그가 말이다. 나도 재빨리 그를 따라 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그가 멈춰 선 곳은 해파리 수조였다. 푸른 조명이 비추는 터널 모양의 수조에 손바닥만한 해파리들이 천천히 유영하고 있었다. 조명은 몇 초마다 다른 색으로 바뀌었는데 거기에 따라 투명한 해파리의 몸체도 파란 빛이 되었다가 보라 빛이 되었다가 빨간 빛이 되었다. 오묘하고 신비로운 광경이었다. 내 동료도 그 화려함에 매료된 듯싶었지. 밝게 빛나는 그의 녹색 눈동자도 푸른색을 담았다가 보라색을 담았다가 붉은색을 담았다. 깊은 생각에 잠긴 그의 모습은 언제나 나를 설레게 해. 나는 해양 생물을 감상하는 내 동료를 감상했다. 깊고 깊게 가라앉은 녹색 호수. 나는 아마 영원히 그 고요한 호수를 사랑할 거야. 

잔인하군, 그가 문득 말을 꺼냈다. 희미한 비웃음을 입가에 건 채였다. 나는 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 생각해보면 그 수조의 아름다움은 해파리들을 가둔 후 빛을 쏘아 만든 인공적인 거 였잖나. 그들의 생명력을 태워 만든 황홀경이었지. 

나도 한 때 인간이었지만 너희 인간들은 정말 여러 가지 의미로 대단해. 뱀파이어란 종족은 알고 보면 그저 포식자일 뿐이다. 배가 고프면 동물들을 사냥하는 육식 동물들과 같지. 우리들에게는 인간을 잡아 피를 빨아 먹는 것이 순리야. 그러나 인간들은 어떤가? 그런 자연계의 법칙을 따르지 않는 유일한 동물이지. 저 해파리들의 생명력을 착취해 당신네들이 배를 채우는 것은 아니잖나. 뭐, 자본주의적 해석으로는 대충 맞는 말일 수도 있겠군. 어쨌든 당신네들은 다른 종과는 다른, 인간만의 법칙에 따라 살아간다. 이기심이나 쾌락, 돈, 혹은 신앙심일 수도. 그들 각각이 가진 삶의 원칙이 무엇인지 알아보는 일은 참 매력적이다. 그래서 나는 인간들을 좋아해. 

그러나 그러한 나의 애정과는 별개로 내 동료를 비롯한 많은 뱀파이어들은 인간의 그런 면모를 두려워했다. 당신네들이 언젠가 놀라운 문명의 발전으로 강해진다면, 우리 종족만큼이나 강해진다면 저 유리벽 너머에 갇히게 되는 건 우리 뱀파이어일지도 몰라. 내 동료는 그 아름다운 수조 앞에서 또 그 생각을 떠올렸을 거다. 뭐 살아 남은 뱀파이어도 별로 없는 데다, 뱀파이어들이 이토록 강한데 설마 그럴 리가 있나. 그렇지만 은둔자 생활을 즐기는 그에겐 생각만으로도 큰 위협이었을 테지. 

물론 그럴 일은 없을 것이다. 내가 그를 지킬 것이니까. 내 동료를 따라 잠시 울적해졌던 나는 그 생각에 다시 기분이 좋아졌다. 가만히 서 있는 그의 손을 이끌고 복도 끝으로 걸었다. 그는 불평을 토로했지만 순순히 내게 끌려왔다. 

그 복도 모퉁이를 돌고 우리가 마주한 게 뭐였는지 아나? 작은 바다였다! 세상에, 그렇게 커다란 수조는 난생 처음 보았다. 아, 정말 크고 높고 넓었지. 그게 당신네 수족관의 하이라이트인 거지? 보자마자 찬사를 금할 수 없더군. 그 커다란 수조는, 아니 수조란 이름은 안 어울리니 그냥 작은 바다라고 부를래. 그 작은 바다는 수족관의 여느 곳과 마찬가지로 짙은 어둠에 잠겨 있었다. 그래서 더 장대하고 깊어 보였다. 어둠을 머금은 물을 가르고 물고기들은 유유히 헤엄쳤다. 정말 바다 속 풍경처럼 조화롭게 고기들과 어우러져 있는 해초는 그들이 만드는 흐름에 천천히 흔들렸다. 저 깊은 곳에서 상어나 가오리가 튀어 나오기도 했다. 나는 하늘을 나는 새처럼 지느러미를 움직이는 가오리들이 참 인상 깊었어. 하늘과 바다는 정말 닮았지. 하늘을 날 수도 있는, 나 같은 뱀파이어라도 물속에서 저렇게 우아하게 날아다니지는 못할 거야. 

그 장관을 보며 깨달았다. 나는 이래서 결국 인간들을 좋아할 수밖에 없어. 바다를 구현할 생각을 하다니. 너희들은 자연계의 섭리와 완전히 반대 되는 삶을 살면서 그 때문에 이렇게나 믿을 수 없는 작품들을 만들어 내거든. 마침 그건 내 성정과도 비슷하고 말이야. 

가만히 거대한 유리 장벽 앞에 서 있으니 정말 갖가지 생물들을 볼 수 있더군. 아까 말했던 여러 물고기, 상어, 가오리뿐만 아니라 커다란 가재도 있었고, 작은 새우도, 바다거북도 있었다. 그 거대한 어항은 아름다울 수밖에 없었어. 그토록 많은 생명이 압축적으로 담겨 있는 곳이니까. 그토록 많은 이들의 생명력과 눈물이 녹아 있는 곳이니까. 나는 그 슬프고 경이로운 심연에 잔뜩 압도 당하는 기분이었다. 

그런데 문득 이 예쁜 곳을 그저 바라보기만 하는 것은 너무 아깝다는 생각이 들더군. 그래서 나는 내 동료를 돌아보며 말했다. 우리 수영할래? 그의 반응은… 음, 굳이 쓰지 않아도 이쯤 되면 충분히 예상할 수 있겠지. 

나는 질릴 대로 질린 표정의 그를 두고 수조로 올라가는 입구를 찾기 시작했다. 그리 어렵진 않았다. 들어가지 말라는 문만 찾아서 열어제치면 되던데. (다시 한 번 말하지만 당신네 수족관 보안에는 아무 문제가 없었어. 잠긴 문도 여는 초자연적 존재에게 그 모든 게 무슨 소용이겠나. 그러니 보안에 관한 수사를 계속하는 것은 무의미할 거야.) 나는 곧 거대한 수조의 위쪽에 다다랐다. 너무 커서인지 어항은 뚜껑조차 없더군. 나는 그 끝에 서서 발치의 깊은 물을 바라보았다. 위에서 보니 앞에서 보던 것만큼 넓어 보이지는 않았다. 그래도 검게 넘실거리는 바다는 나 하나쯤은 쉽게 집어삼킬 듯 보였다. 아, 나는 더 이상 견딜 수 없었어. 난 그 자리에서 옷가지를 벗기 시작했다. 한 발자국 떨어진 뒤에서 나를 지켜보던 내 동료는 더 이상 말릴 마음도 나지 않아 보였지. 순식간에 태어날 때처럼 완전한 나신이 된 나는 그에게 씨익 웃어 보이고는 심연으로 뛰어들었어. 

아, 차갑게 내 몸을 감싸 안던 물이란! 나는 깊숙이 빠져들었다. 육체적으로도 정신적으로도 그 작은 바다에게 깊게 안겼다. 정말 멋진 경험이었다. 신비로운 바다 생물들이 사는 수조로 다이빙이라니. 지금 떠올려도 심장이 두근거려. 물속에 잠긴 나는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 뿌연 시야로 놀라서 숨을 곳을 찾는 고기들이 보였지. 나는 그들을 따라 모래가 깔린 수조 밑바닥까지 내려가 보았다. 바닥에 숨어 있는 고기와 가재들을 관찰하다가 모래를 한 움큼 쥐어 보았다. 그리고 수조 중간 즈음으로 올라와 그것을 뿌려 보았지. 금빛 알갱이는 흩날리며 어둠 속으로 천천히 떨어져 내렸다. 모래 알갱이조차 참 아름다웠어. 상어와 가오리가 나를 스치고 지나가기에 그들을 따라 유영해보기도 했다. 만지지는 않았다. 뱀파이어의 살은 대리석처럼 단단하거든. 그런 손을 가져다 대어 그들을 놀래키고 싶진 않았어. 나는 꿈결같이 오감을 사로잡는 작은 바다의 매력에 푹 젖었다. 숨을 쉬는 것도 잊고는 수조 곳곳을 돌아다녔다. 

별안간 수조를 가득히 채우고 있던 어둠이 사라졌다. 나는 깜짝 놀랐다. 내 머리 위에 태양 같은 밝은 조명이 내리쬐고 있었거든. 나는 금세 수조 위로 헤엄쳐 올라갔다. 오랫동안 참았던 숨을 내뱉으며 물 바깥을 살폈다. 내 동료가 스위치처럼 보이는 무언가 옆에 서 있었다. 

네가 불을 켰어? 나는 물었다. 그는 무표정하게 고개를 끄덕였어. 결국 내 놀이에 협조하기로 한 것 같더군. 아, 사랑스러운 내 연인아. 나는 크게 웃으며 다시 첨벙 물속으로 들어갔다. 

환하게 불이 켜진 수조는 정말 바다 같아 보였다. 태양 아래에서 여유로이 고동 치고 있는 살아 있는 바다. 발장구를 치며 수영하는 내 위로 넘실거리는 물결이 비쳤다. 나는 다시 찬찬히 그곳을 구경했다. 맨 아래까지 내려갔다가, 빛을 따라 수면 바로 아래까지 올라와 보기도 했다. 바다 생물들도 빛 아래에서는 아주 달라 보였다. 빛을 가르며 유영하는 가오리는 더더욱 우아해 보였지. 나는 그와 속도를 맞추어 느리고 우아하게 헤엄쳐 보았다. 잘 되었는지는 모르겠어. 내가 유리 벽 너머에서 헤엄치는 나를 관찰할 수는 없었으니까. 

뱀파이어는 태양이 내리쬐는 푸른 바다 속에서 수영을 즐길 수 없어. 그 땐 낮이니까. 그러니 빛이 밑바닥까지 직선으로 내리쬐는 물 아래서 노니는 것은 환상과도 같았다. 뱀파이어인 내가 절대로 겪지 못할 일을 가장 그럴 듯하게 이뤄낸 환상 말이야. 그는 내게 이 환상을 선물해주고 싶었던 걸까? 나는 내 동료에게 생각이 닿았다. 그 길로 수면 위로 올라갔지. 다시 한 번 물 밖으로 고개를 내민 나는 물끄러미 나를 지켜보고 있는 그에게 다가갔다. 물에서 나오진 않은 채 팔을 수조 가장자리에 걸치고는 말했다. 정말 안 들어올래?

그는 피식 웃었어. 그리고는 내 앞에 느리게 무릎을 꿇었다. 순간 그가 나를 따라 물로 뛰어들려는 줄 알았다. 그러나 내 눈앞에 그 아름다운 얼굴을 마주 댄 그는 작게 말했지. 널 구경하는 것으로 족해. 뒤이어 차갑고 부드러운 뱀파이어의 입술이 내 것에 닿았다. 아, 정말. 이러니 내가 어찌 너를 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠어. 나는 젖은 손으로 그의 목을 끌어당겼다. 매끄러운 그의 흑발이 내 손에서 떨어진 물기로 젖어드는 것이 느껴졌다. 나는 다정하게 나를 애무하는 그에게 맞추어 열정적으로 키스했다. 푹 젖은 내 몸이 그를 적셔 갔다. 그 사실에 은근한 쾌감이 달했다. 그와는 수천 번도 더 넘게 혀를 섞었고, 그 때마다 늘 황홀했지만, 그건 그 중에서도 손에 꼽을 만큼 뜨겁고 설레는 키스였어. 

바로 그 순간이었다. 시끄러운 사이렌 소리가 온 수족관에 울려 퍼지던 것은. 아마 불을 켜버려서 기어코 보안 장치가 작동된 모양이야. 뭐 달리 어쩌겠나? 우리는 소란스러워진 그 곳을 뒤로 하고 황급히 빠져나왔다. 정신없이 도망치는 그 순간에도 웃음이 멎지 않더군. 정말 재밌는 밤이었어! 그치? 나는 밤하늘이 떠나가라 크게 웃으며 내 동료에게 소리쳤다. 그는 내 장난에 언제 협조했냐는 양 불 같이 화를 냈다. 내가 이럴 거라고 했잖아! 이 구제불능 악마야! 그의 휘몰아치는 분노조차도 내 즐거움에 일조했지. 덕분에 집에 도착하고 나서도 미친 듯한 폭소를 멈추기가 힘들었다. 

그렇게 한 밤중의 데이트는 막을 내렸다. 이게 무단 침입 사건의 전말이야. 별 거 없지 않나? 사실 나는 이걸 굳이 미주알고주알 설명할 필요성도 느끼지 못했어. 그렇지만 밤새 조사한다고 고생하는 너희 인간들을 보니 안쓰럽기도 했고… 사실은, 무엇보다 내 동료가 나를 무섭게 다그쳤다. 네가 벌인 일이니 네가 어떻게든 해결을 하라고 말이야. 그래서 이렇게 당신에게 보내는 편지를 쓰게 되었지.  
그 날 있었던 일을 이제 낱낱이 다 알게 되었으니 수사는 대충 마무리 지어 버려. 이미 말했지만 그리 큰 시간과 노력을 들일만한 일이 아닌 걸. 어쨌든 소란을 피운 건 미안하게 생각해. 정말 오랜만에 한 신나는 밤나들이였다. 내 동료도 말은 저렇게 했지만 즐길 만큼 즐겼고 말이다. 훌륭한 데이트 장소를 제공해 준 데에 감사를 표하고 싶군. 동봉한 펜던트는 내가 중세 시절부터 간직해온 귀중한 것이야. 보관을 잘 해왔으니 간직해도 의미 있을 거고, 팔아도 좋은 값을 받을 수 있을 거다. 사과와 감사의 의미로 받아주면 고맙겠어.

정말 길게도 썼네. 그럼 이만 줄이지. 당신네 아름다운 수족관이 오래도록 잘 유지되길 바라.

익명의 뱀파이어로부터

 

p.s. 아, 편지를 다 쓰고 나서야 알게 된 것인데, 우리가 벌인 무단 침입 사건이 '수족관 요정 사건'이라고 불린다며? 내 동료가 그런 얘기를 하며 내게 화내더라고. 요정이라니, 진짜 재미있네. 왜지? 감시 카메라의 찍힌 우리들의 모습이 어둠 속에서도 하얗게 빛나서인가? 어쨌든 정말 마음에 드는 별명이야. 이건 작은 부탁인데, 당신만 그 '수족관 요정'들의 진짜 정체를 알고 있어줄 수는 없겠나? 일생에 한번쯤은 요정으로 남아보고 싶은 걸. 아, 당신에게 정말 많은 신세를 지는군. 다시 한 번 고마워.


End file.
